


月が綺麗ですね

by Imaginationsss



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff everywhere, How Do I Tag, One Shot, These two are dorks, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginationsss/pseuds/Imaginationsss
Summary: they kinda accidentally confessed to each other without knowing (?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> ehem uh hello guys :DD  
> it's my first yoi fic and I hope you guys can enjoy even though it's a bit rushed ??? :"DD

Katsuki Yuuri is a 23-year old skater from Hasetsu, Kyushu. 

Katsuki Yuuri is a 23-year old skater from Hasetsu, Kyushu, who has a big, huge obsession. 

Katsuki Yuuri is a 23-year old skater from Hasetsu, Kyushu, who has a big, huge obsession on a Russian skater named Viktor Nikiforov. 

 

And then suddenly the gods got super kind and thoughtful to Yuuri after seeing him losing the championship last year and BOOM! His Idol Viktor Nikiforov was standing on his family's onsen with all his naked glory and Yuuri thought he just saw a glimpse of heaven as his blood pressure rocketed and his gay senses exploded. Then, for some reason, (probably the video) Viktor decided by himself that he's going to be Yuuri's coach starting from that day and he was screaming in disbelief. 

 

Now, he and Viktor are walking through the night lights of Hasetsu on the way back from the Ice Castle.

The weather is still as cold but Yuuri feels awfully warm because of his nervousness. The only reason of why Yuuri can still keep his sanity under control is probably because of Makkachin. Without the poodle, Yuuri could have passed out since long ago. Heck! Even if Yuuri has thought about it being a dream countless times, Yuuri doesn't think a dream this GOOD actually exists. cause hey, imagine a fictional character or a star that doesn't-even-know-you-exist that you really want to marry suddenly kinda popped up from nowhere and just invades your life.

Unlike Yuuri, Viktor looks totally relaxed and seems to be enjoying his good time. So far, after his arrival, Viktor has been saying that he was absolutely in love with Japan and goes on and on about how beautiful the country is. In the beginning, Yuuri was slightly (read: very) overwhelmed by Viktor presence and literally everything about the silverette. But now, he can at least not stutter during their conversation and face at least not as tomato-like as before. You ask why ? well, Look at his room. Practice makes perfect. 

They are walking at their own pace, passing by ramen stores and speeding cars. The sky slowly changing its color to a darker shade of violet as the sun had dissapeared over the horizon a moment ago. Yuuri glances the man walking before him. Since Viktor came, he can't stop wondering why and how can a genius like Viktor quit skating just to coach someone as noob as Yuuri ? He keeps convincing himself that it's just because Viktor was probably too bored and seems like the other wants a change of pace or something like that. But what Yuuri doesn't know is that Viktor has a bigger plan arranged for him in the future. 

Yuuri follows Viktor's footsteps silently from behind. His eyes trailing Makkachin's wagging tail as the street lights gradually gets brighter. Train of thought goes trough Yuuri and he feels his throat goes dry. Can he be as good as Viktor ? Can he someday win the grandprix finals ? Can he be the champion ? Can he make Viktor proud ? What if he fails ? Will Viktor stop coaching him ? Yuuri let out a heavy sigh and shifts his eyes on his surroundings instead of the road. Hasetsu is a rather quiet place at night. With its people mostly at home during that hour, the streets are empty and it gives out a soothing feeling to Yuuri's unstable heart. 

Suddenly, after a turn, Viktor stopped walking and rests himself on the handrails facing the wide blue ocean. Makkachin immediatly follows his master, leaving Yuuri with no choice but to stand beside his coach solemnly.

As chilly winds passes through their way, Yuuri can't help staring at Viktor. His gaze is rather... mysterious ? His blue eyes are dazed and dark, looking at the endless sea as his bangs constantly gets swept over here and there. Now that he thinks about it, Yuuri doesn't know anything about the man. Of course, other than that he's Russian, having a pet poodle called Makkachin, the world's figure skating champion for 5 years in a row and that he is oh-so handsome he basically radiates this sparkly aura, he knows nothing. What kind of family does Viktor has ? Any close friends ? What are his interests ? Yuuri remembers, when Viktor first came, the older was hovering him with all kinds of question which made Yuuri a bit uncomfortable and embarassed. Likewise, Yuuri can't help being all curious about Viktor but as if he has the courage to ask. 

 

"what are you thinking, Yuuri?" Viktor asks, breaking the silence. which results with Yuuri nearly jumping. 

" ah! I... uhm... what about you, Viktor ?" Yuuri replied shyly. 

Viktor takes a deep breath and directs his gaze above. A full-moon greets him with countless stars that brightens it. It's absolutely mesmerising and it is truly a work of art. Yuuri is in awe too. Viktor's lips curls a smile and he closes his eyes. Yuuri can feel some strange liquid coming out from his nose. 

 

"...The moon is sure beautiful tonight, isn't it ?"

 

" ASDFGHJKL ???!!??"

Instantly, Yuuri's pupils blows wide as his brain is trying to slowly process Viktor's words. He took a step backwards which made him nearly trips on Makkachin and he can feel his face heats up. 

"... Yuuri ??? is something the matter ? oh my... are you feeling sick ?? Your face is all red you know," Viktor asks, worry in his tone.

No... wait... Katsuki Yuuri get your ass straight. Viktor is Russian. Obviously, Russians doesn't know about this. But... it's not like it's wrong to get a tiny little bit excited, no ? Well then, scratch that. He is super excited. 

Yuuri shakes his head vigorously in denial but his flushed face is obviously betraying him. 

"I... uhm..."

It's okay. Viktor doesn't know. Yuuri thinks, assuring himself.

Yuuri then lifts up his chin and hazel eyes instantly meets blue ones. 

 

"The moon... it's... it's certainly beautiful tonight,"

 

Yuuri replies, loud and clear. 

 

However, the next thing he sees is a face that screams DID-I-HEAR-THAT-RIGHT which belongs to Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri's brain immediatly short cirquited. 

OHNODIDHEACTUALLYUNDERSTANDSTHATOHMYGODIMSODEADWHATSHOULDIDOWHATSHOULDIDO--

"I'M SORRY!!! PLEASE FORGET WHAT I SAID!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO---"

Yuuri's words trailed off as he closes his eyes shut, his body shaking tremendously. He shouldn't have said that ! how can viktor know ?! even if he knows that-- how can he said it earlier with a straight face !!!??

"Yuuri ??? you're acting very weird right now ???" 

Yuuri opens his eyes. Viktor's surprised expression was all but gone already. 

"eh ?"

Does he knows or does he not ??? Yuuri wonders. before he can reply, Yuuri is being pulled by Viktor's strong hands. 

 

"let's go, любовь моя. I don't want to you to get sick,"

 

wait, what lubof moya ?? Because Yuuri doesn't understand Russian 

 

\---------------------- 

As soon as they arrived at Yuuri's house, both of them goes to search for their respective answers. 

Yuuri quickly scanned through a Russian-Japanese dictionary and Viktor went surfing the internet just before screams were heard from the second and third floor. 

"EEEEEEHHHHH ????!!!!?!?!?!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> AHAH  
> okay so  
> for those who don't understand... "the moon is beautiful tonight" can also be translated as "I love you" in japanese.
> 
> and "любовь моя" or lyubov moya means "my love" in Russian :DD 
> 
> I'm sorry if there's grammar errors or smthing like that because I'm not a native :"DD 
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :DD


End file.
